1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to anti-microbial compositions and methods of using them. More particularly, the present invention relates to an anti-microbial compositions and method of using them to against microbial contamination.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Anti-bacterial cleansing compositions have been widely sold as household products for many years. They are generally used to disinfect household utensils and other household goods. For example, International patent publication WO 95/09605 to Desai discloses a disinfectant cleansing composition containing an alkyl glycoside and a phenolic compound. However, the disinfectant composition of Desai is only disclosed as being effective against common household bacteria such as E. coli, Staphylococcus aureus and Kleb. Pneumoniae. 
Anthrax is resistant to most conventional anti-bacterial compositions. Currently, the primary method to disinfect objects contaminated with anthrax is treating these objects with hazardous chemicals such as chorine dioxide or ozone.
The present invention employs extracts of plant of the Ranunculaceae family. One member of this family of plants, Ranunculus acris, has been used to treat headaches by applying the scent of the leaves or juice from the leaves to the nostrils. However, Ranunculus acris is generally considered to be toxic and should not be taken internally unless skillfully combined with other plants or ingredients. The juice of Ranunculus acris may also cause blisters and it also has been reported that at least one person experienced fever and intense inflammation as a result of the application of a significant quantity of Ranunculus acris to the limbs. As a result, little consideration has been given to the potential therapeutic applications of plants of the Ranunculaceae family.
There is still a need for a more effective anti-microbial composition that can disinfect microbial contamination without relying on hazardous chemicals.